*~Journey into Tortall~*
by WaterFarie88
Summary: A princess named Ruby comes to Tortall to meet the person she is betrothed to.She becomes very good friends with Roald and his friends.Ruby doesn't mind the betrothal until she falls in love with the new King of the Thieves.Now she has to choose. R
1. Chapter 1: The Journey to Tortall

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tamora Pierce characters. I only own my characters and the places I come up with.  
  
Note: I'm soooooo glad that I'm writing another story. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review my story.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Chapter 1: The Journey to Tortall  
  
"Ruby! Hurry up!" Screamed my governess.  
  
"I'm coming!" I shouted back.  
  
I ran to the carriage where Ella, my governess was waiting for me. I got into the carriage and looked gloomy.  
  
"Ruby, you can't convince me not to send you. You have to go meet the person you're betrothed to." Said Queen Elizabeth, my mother.  
  
"Fine!" I was in a bad mood.  
  
I was on my way to Tortall to meet my betrothal. I was to be there for the Midwinter's Festival. When I arrived in Corus, King Jonathon and Queen Thayet came to greet me.  
  
"Welcome to Tortall!" said King Jon and Queen Thayet at the same time.  
  
"It's a pleasure being there." I said. I put on my sweet look.  
  
"I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time here." Said Ella with the same smile as me.  
  
"I'm sure you'll want to see Prince Roald. Ruby, you are after all betrothed to him." Said King Jon.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty." I said with a curtsy and a cute smile.  
  
I followed the king and queen to the training ground of pages. I was amazed at how young some of the boys were.  
  
"Everyone, please meet Ruby, the princess betrothed to our prince." Jon announced.  
  
"Hi!" I said, blushing from all the attention I'm getting from the boys.  
  
"She's sooo pretty!" I hear someone say.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm in love." I heard another boy reply.  
  
"Roald, you are SOOOO lucky!" Neal shouted.  
  
Roald walks up to us, blushing a bit, and says, "Nice to meet you, Ruby!"  
  
"I'm delighted to meet you," I said in return.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Back in our room, I complained to Ella that I hated coming here.  
  
"I'm only 13 years old! I don't have to worry about who to marry yet?!" I cried.  
  
"It's okay, sweety." Said Ella soothingly.  
  
"No it's not!" I yelled.  
  
Roald and his friends heard my shouting and came to see if anything was wrong.  
  
"It sounds like Ruby doesn't want to be here." said Cleon.  
  
"It also sounds like Ruby doesn't want to be my friend." Said Roald sadly.  
  
They walk away looking very sad.  
  
"Ella, can I go to the library?" I asked pleadingly.  
  
"Sure, but do be careful." Answered Ella.  
  
I ran up the stairs to the library. I always love a good book or two. I walk into the library to see Roald, Neal, Merric, Kel, Cleon, Seaver, and Owen.  
  
"Want to come join our study group?" Asked Kel.  
  
"Sure!" I answered.  
  
We studied for hours. I got to know them all. I couldn't understand why I didn't want to come to Tortall in the first place. The kids brought me to Lord Wyldon. We asked him if I could train with them as a page and he said yes. We all went into town to celebrate! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tamora Pierce characters. I only own my characters and the places I come up with.  
  
Note: I'm soooooo glad that I'm writing another story. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review my story.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Chapter 2: The Meeting  
  
We all rode our horses into town. I rode my horse, Silver. She is a silver mare with a silver mane.  
  
"Roald" I asked. "Where are we going?"  
  
"To the Dancing Dove." He answered. He smiled at me when I made a puzzled face. My heart nearly melted. I started to blush.  
  
When we got there, the owner, Sham said " Welcome, my friends. It's an honor to have your Majesty here with his friends."  
  
"Thanks." Answered Roald.  
  
"Can we have that table over there? The one by the window." Asked Owen.  
  
"Sure you can!" said Sham.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
After the meal, I told them that I wanted to go for a walk.  
  
"We can come with you." Stated Seaver.  
  
"No, thank you." I said.  
  
I walked and walked. I just wanted to explore this city. I would be my future home and kingdom. I hear footsteps behind me. I got scared and started to run. I feel a sharp pain going across my arm. I see a bloody dagger wiz right past me. I grabbed it and turned to face my stalker.  
  
"Who are you?!" I shouted, trying not to sound scared.  
  
"I'm someone sent to find and kill you." He said with an evil grin.  
  
I felt a chill run down my spine. I lunged at him and tried to strike him with my dagger. He dodged my attack and grabbed me. He put a knife at my throat.  
  
"Any last words, Princess?" he said.  
  
"Let her go, Dave!" I heard someone say behind me.  
  
"But you said to kill her." Answered Dave.  
  
"I changed my mind." Said the other guy.  
  
Dave released me and pushed me into a building. I lied still on the ground. I hear more footsteps and someone lifting my up. He carried me to the Dancing Dove and into his room. He laid me gently on his bed. That's when I opened my eyes. I looked into his sky-blue eyes. I saw worry and anger in his eyes.  
  
"Oh. You're awake." He said.  
  
" Who are you? Where am I?" I asked.  
  
He answered, "I am Andrew, the King of Thieves. You are on my bed in my room at the Dancing Dove."  
  
"Thank you for saving me. Who was that guy that was trying to kill me?"  
  
"He was Dave. One of my friends. I told him to kill you, Ruby, because I didn't want a foreign girl be our future queen until now." He said that last part with a smile.  
  
I felt myself blushing again. I smiled back at him.  
  
"I'm sure your friends are worried about you. You should go back to them." Andrew said reluctantly.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, but it will be hard to see you." With that, he opened the door and nearly pushed me out the door. "You really have to go. Good bye and god bless." He said. Then, he was gone.  
  
I was left alone, to face my friends by myself. As I walked into the Dancing Dove from the front door, all my friends came and surrounded me.  
  
"What happened?" Demanded Merric.  
  
"Nothing. I just got lost. That's all." I answered, hoping they would all buy by story.  
  
"Well, let's get back to the castle." Said Kel.  
  
"Okay." Said Roald, but he didn't seem to know what he was saying. He was deep in thought.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
What would happen to Ruby? Is she in love with Andrew or Roald? Will someone try to kill her? Just wait for my next chapter. It's probably going to be done by Monday. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tamora Pierce characters. I only own my characters and the places I come up with.  
  
Note: I'm soooooo glad that I'm writing another story. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review my story.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Chapter 3: The Idea  
  
As we passed through the city on the way back to the castle, most of the people were standing along the streets. They wanted to see they're future queen. I spotted Andrew in the shadows. He waved to me and I smiled back at him. The ride was pretty much silent, except for the parts when Neal and Seaver were arguing about who was the best with a sword.  
  
"I'm better than you with a sword." Neal said.  
  
"Really? We'll see tomorrow." Seaver challenged.  
  
"Um. I'm sorry. My schedule is full tomorrow. Maybe some other day." Neal answered.  
  
"Are you trying to back out of the fight so soon?" Seaver teased.  
  
"What! How dare you insult me like that?! I'm not afraid to fight you!" Neal snapped.  
  
"It seems that way." Stated Owen.  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!" shouted both Neal and Seaver at the same time.  
  
Owen shrank back. He had a look that said that he was sorry on his face.  
  
"Leave Owen alone. He didn't do anything to you." I told them in a mannerly tone.  
  
They both looked at me, and then at Owen. Then at each other and back to me.  
  
"Sorry, Owen. You just caught me in a bad mood." Replied Seaver.  
  
"Me, too." Added Neal.  
  
"I'm the better swordsman." Seaver stated again just as we walked into the stable with our horses.  
  
"If you're going to fight about it, why not have a tournament?" Raoul asked.  
  
We jumped at his voice.  
  
As I put Silver away, I asked, "I want to see how good I am too, so can I try?"  
  
"Of course, and I'll host it." Answered Raoul.  
  
"Can we all try?" Asked Kel.  
  
"You're as eager as I am to beat the boys, aren't you?" I teased.  
  
"That's right. We'll win!" Kel said.  
  
"I'll let you pick a partner to compete with and I think I know who Kel and Ruby will partner up with." He said with a chuckle.  
  
"We're a team!" Both Kel and I shouted.  
  
"We're together!" Roald and Cleon shouted after us.  
  
"We found our partners!" Yelled Neal and Merric.  
  
"Us, too" Added Owen and Seaver.  
  
"Then, it's settled. The competition starts tomorrow." Raoul said. "But who will be my partner?"  
  
He had a puppy face on. It was so funny that we all burst out laughing.  
  
When the laughing subsided, Merric asked, "Why not start right now? We're all ready."  
  
Raoul answered, "YOU'RE all ready, but I still have to make up the competition."  
  
We started laughing again because the way he said it was really funny.  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow." And with that, Raoul walked off to the castle.  
  
"We should get to bed. It's getting late." Cleon said.  
  
"Sure, why not. I'll walk you back, Ruby." Roald uttered.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
As we were walking down the hall, Roald asked, "Do you like it here?"  
  
"Yes. I love it here." I answered.  
  
"But would you want to stay here forever?"  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"I meant do you want to be my wife?"  
  
"Yes, I don't mind."  
  
"Are you sure you don't have your eye on another boy? If you do, I can tell my parents that I don't think this betrothal will work out. They'll send you back home and you can be with the boy you really love forever." He told me.  
  
"I'm sure. I don't mind at all. I like it here" I stated. "with you"  
  
I started to blush. Roald did, too. We looked at each others faces and exploded with laughter.  
  
"Good night." I said.  
  
"You, too." He replied.  
  
Then, he did something I didn't expect him to do. He kissed me. He held me in his arms and KISSED me. And guess what? I LIKED it! I returned his kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said after the kiss.  
  
"It's ok." I was blushing and so was he.  
  
"See you in the morning, Ruby." He walked down the hall while saying that.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
You'll have to wait for the 4th chapter. I'm working on my other fanfictions. I'll work on this in a while. I'm evil, aren't I? 


	4. Chapter 4: The Archery Competition

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tamora Pierce characters. I only own my characters and the places I come up with.  
  
Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I DO have school and a LIFE! So just BE patient. And I'm going to try to describe more. I haven't been doing that. This chapter MAY sound hurried but I had a disgruntled fan threatening me. They might sound out of character because I haven't read the books in about two years.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Chapter 4: The Archery Competition  
  
The sun was shining in through the window when I got dressed. Kel's birds came to visit me in the morning. I wore a pair of breeches and a shirt, like the pages, instead of one of my many dresses. A dress wouldn't be a proper thing to wear while competing.  
  
"Ruby, are you ready?" Kel opened the door to my room.  
  
"Of course." I said with a smile. We walked out of the room, planning what we were going to do today.  
  
Neal met us halfway down the long corridor. We trudged down to the practice yard, talking about various things. Raoul stood there, in the middle of the practice yard, holding a jousting stick. Owen, Merric, Seaver, Roald, and Cleon were waiting on the practice yard too.  
  
"Oh! Are we late?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"Of course not! I'm always on time." Neal boasted.  
  
Kel sighed and whispered to me, "Of course, except he's basing this on HIS own time."  
  
I giggled at the comment. Neal glared at Kel, sensing she said something to lower his impression on me.  
  
Raoul cleared his throat, waiting for everyone to listen to him. Neal was about to open his mouth but Kel clamped her hand over it. Raoul gave her a grateful look and began, "Today, we will host the archery part of our competition. Every one of you will get a chance to try to hit the bull's eye. Whichever team gets the arrow closest to the bull's eye wins. Let us begin. Neal, Merric, you two may start."  
  
Neal walked up to the line, trailing behind Merric. The two of them strung their bows and cocked their arrows. Merric let his fly and it hit about two inches from the bull's eye. Neal started laughing.  
  
Merric scowled at him, "I'd like to see you do better."  
  
Neal was laughing so hard that his arrow missed the target entirely. It was Merric's turn to laugh now. I giggled a little and Kel was laughing so hard, she fell down.  
  
Raoul bit his lip, trying not to laugh, in case it made Neal feel bad. "Now.*chuckle* it's Owen's and Seaver's turn."  
  
Owen and Seaver cocked their arrows and let them fly. Owen's split Merric's arrow in half.  
  
Merric glared at Owen. "Owen, what did you do that for?"  
  
Owen laughed and joked, "Because I despise you, that's why."  
  
I said, "Aw. Owen, you're making Merric feel bad." I patted Merric on the back.  
  
Seaver's arrow was a little closer to the bull's eye than Merric's. Seaver shot Neal a look of triumph. I looked back and forth between them, trying to find a hint of resentment. Finding none, I sighed.  
  
Roald glanced at me and asked, "Ruby, is everything okay?"  
  
I gave him a smile, "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
Raoul gave everyone an impatient look, "Roald, Cleon, please step up and cock your arrows."  
  
Roald and Cleon released their arrows at the same time, both arrows flying straight at the center of the bull's eye. At the last minute, a gust of wind blew them off course and they landed three inches from the center.  
  
Roald shrugged, "Why does the wind hate us, Cleon?"  
  
Cleon replied, "Perhaps because we got the best girls in the kingdom?"  
  
I started to blush slightly at his comment. Raoul coughed to get our attention. I just grabbed my bow and a few arrows and launched them into the air. They were the closest to the bull's eye. I looked at Kel to see when she would release her arrows but I discovered that she already did. Her arrow landed right before mine.  
  
Raoul announced, "The winner of this event is Keladry and Ruby. Their arrows landed the closest to the bull's eye."  
  
Everyone clapped for us as we took a bow. Raoul looked at the sky. The sun was sinking into the horizon. "It's already mealtime? Time sure does fly."  
  
We walked into the dining hall as we talked about the next day. I can't wait to see what the competition is.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
I am getting sick of people annoying me to update. I write stories as a hobby, not as a life (even though I can't live without writing). If people keep annoying me, I might just stop updating this story.  
  
On a happier note, I DID manage to come up with a few new stories, in case you actually care. 


End file.
